Eyes Closed
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: As requested by TechnicolorNina; Tagshipping. It was just like when they were kids. Use of subbed names and spoilers up to episode 35.


**Eyes Closed  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yuusei/Crow  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It was just like when they were kids.

**Disclaimer**: 5D's is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and Studio Gallop.

**Spoilers**: Takes place after episode 35, but you know, I'm playing around with the timeline here.

**Warnings**: Nothing too bad. It's my first (5D's) fic; I'm giving myself leeway too.

**Notes**: For **TechnicolorNina**, who requested for "Tagshipping that's not angsty and have something that's more than just a peck on the cheek. Even a full-out kiss would be nice [...] Bonus points if you somehow manage to work in carrot cake."

-----

Around the room once and she paused at the window. Turning, Martha looked at him with a critical eye and a suspicious air. He found it hard to _not_ cringe under that. "I swear, Martha, I haven't seen him all day."

"Then who else would take the carrot cake I finished baking just half an hour ago?"

"I don't know!" Yuusei pleaded from his place under the covers. He was, technically, better, but Martha had confined him to the bed for a few more days under threat of dismantling his D-Wheel even further, just to make sure there were absolutely no nasty side-effects after the surgery. It didn't help that she was ever-present in the house; the last time he snuck out of his room she had hauled him back in by his ear. It still smarted from her hold.

She stared some more, hard, trying to assess if the teen before her was speaking the truth. At last, she sighed, walking slowly past him. "Fine, Yuusei. Go back to rest then." He opened his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear any buts and excuses. Now," she placed her hand on the doorknob, her back to him, ready to leave to hunt down the next likely suspect, "I hope you still remember what happens if I find out that you've lied to me." The door shut with a soft _click_.

Yuusei frowned, a little guilt stirring inside. He knew one of these days his pranks on Martha would come back and bite him. But back on the more pressing issue at hand—

A knock on the window surprised him. There was no one in sight, and, thinking that the doctor might have injected more anaesthetic than necessary, he was simply hearing things. Yet there were more knockings, persistent to the point that it irritated him so much that he opened the window.

"Hey Yuusei, lower her down, will you?"

The familiar voice surprised him. Remembering the multiple times in his younger years, he automatically reached right and to his delight, found their secretly-stashed-away rope still in its hiding place. Stealthily, the other teen scaled his way up the side of the house, taking care in not making a lot of noise.

"Thanks Yuusei," was the first thing he said when he had successfully clambered through the window. It was a good thing he was still short and thin.

"I hope you realize Martha will kill me if she comes in now."

"She won't do that; at most she'll just lecture you until your ears bleed and your brain oozes out."

"Gee, that's nice of you to point out."

"You're welcome." He hopped towards the bed and sighed when he was lying on it. "Man, the kids are getting harder and harder to please – cards can't satisfy them anymore." A grunt. "I thought us Satellites aren't as snobby as the City jerks."

"Is that why you took Martha's carrot cake?"

"Oh, she got around to questioning you already?"

"Obviously," he said dryly.

Crow looked impressed. "For a woman her age, she's still sharp."

Yuusei rolled his eyes, sensing no repentance from the other. Then, hearing the stairs creak, he motioned for Crow to get under the covers while he did the same himself, making sure he was the only one visible under the blankets when someone walked in. Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, he feigned sleep...although it was difficult, with the bed really made for one and Crow was flushed against his back. He could practically feel a glowing smile-smirk.

The door opened and Martha poked her head in. He heard her mutter "...Strange, thought I heard voices in here..." before the door closed again and the footsteps faded away.

When he turned around, he found Crow dozing. Yuusei smiled; the kids must have worn him out more than he liked to admit. He shifted, reaching up to fluff up the pillows for optimal comfort, and placed a light kiss on Crow's lips.

He didn't even stir.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress Notes**: BLARGH. Okay. Tell me if they're in character or not. I'm sorry I couldn't get that "full-out kiss" in there, Nina. (_runs and hides_)


End file.
